Uolo Levanteinn
Summary Uolo Levanteinn (ウォロ・リーバンテイン, Uoro Rībantein. Volo Levanteinn in the official translation) is a supporting character in the Alicization Arc. He was the head elite swordsman-in-training at the North Centoria Imperial Master Sword Academy during Eugeo and Kirito's first year at the academy. He graduated as the second-ranked swordsman from the academy after being defeated by Sortiliena Serlut during the graduation tournament and then participated in the Norlangarth North Empire Swordsmanship Tournament, where he was defeated by Eldrie Woolsburg. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Uolo Levanteinn Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 20 (Should be one year older than Kirito) Classification: Artificial Fluctlight, 2nd Class Noble, Head elite swordsman-in-training (Former), First Seat (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. For Uolo, it allows him to constantly become stronger every time he spills his opponent's blood. All beings in the Underworld are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to, if not stronger than Kirito) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Kirito) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ Stamina: 'Unknown physically, likely Vastly Superhuman mentally (Was comparable to Kirito in their mental battle of will) 'Range: Extended melee range with his sword, higher with sword skills Standard Equipment: An unnamed sword Intelligence: Being born and raised to use a sword, Uolo has immense experience in sword fights. He is dedicated to constantly improving his swordsmanship, which is shown in his family's mantra of constantly becoming stronger through spilling his opponent's blood. In addition, his will to win in battle is empowered by his ancestors and the confidence he has in his abilities. Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. If Uolo loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Norlangarth Sword Style' Norlangarth Sword Style: As part of his sword style, Uolo's swordsmanship becomes stronger when he connects a direct hit and spills his opponent's blood. His sword is empowered by his ancestors and the dedication he applied on training. *'Splitting Wave of Heavens and Mountains:' Also known as the sword skill Avalanche. It is a dash skill that is executed from a jōdan (overhead) stance and consists of a single, powerful downward vertical slash. 'Incarnation' Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters